pisarkifandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Szembekowa
Maria z Fredrów Szembekowa '''(1862-1937), ur. 5.01.1862, zm. 5.01.1937, pisarka, działaczka patriotyczna. Ukochana wnuczka Aleksandra Fredry, nazywana przez autora ''Ślubów panieńskich ''Mimi, urodziła się w dworku dziadka na lwowskiej Chorążczyźnie jako córka Jana Aleksandra Fredry i Marii z Mierów, która umarła tuż po porodzie. We Lwowie Mimi spędziła szesnaście lat, potem przeniosła się wraz z ojcem do Bańkowej Wiszni pod Samborem. Po latach notowała, że tam, w zbudowanej przez dziadka posiadłości, wśród rozlicznych pamiątek, starych przedmiotów i ojcowskich opowieści z Wiosny Ludów, spędziła najszczęśliwszy okres młodości. Gdy miała dziewiętnaście lat ojciec zabrał ją na bal karnawałowy do Lwowa, gdzie poznała swojego przyszłego męża. Zobaczywszy przystojnego Wielkopolanina, miała rzec: „to będzie mój mąż”, tak też się stało. Spotkanie zaowocowało staraniem o rękę Fredrówny. Jako że hrabia Piotr Szembek nie był w Galicji znany, rodzina musiała zasięgnąć o nim opinii. Trzydziestoośmioletni kandydat okazał się poważanym członkiem rodziny ze świetną tradycją (wśród Szembeków był generał powstania listopadowego, kawaler Legii Honorowej i prymas), właścicielem pięknego wielkopolskiego pałacu w Siemianicach, położonego niedaleko Kępna, zbudowanego przez jego ojca w trzeciej dekadzie XIX wieku. Znajdowały się tam cenne zbiory rodzinne, stare meble, siedemnastowieczne obrazy szkoły francuskiej czy niderlandzkiej, stara broń i precjoza. Młoda małżonka przywiozła ze sobą fredriana i zorganizowała tu znaczący ośrodek kultury polskiej. szembekowa.jpg|Maria z Fredrów Szembekowa Szembekowa na rybach.jpg|Maria Szembekowa na rybach '''W Wielkopolsce Po ślubie, który odbył się jeszcze we Lwowie (w 1881 roku), małżonkowie przenieśli się do Siemianic. Stanowili podobno dobraną parę, ich udane pożycie opierało się na przeciwieństwach charakteru. Ona – żywiołowa, energiczna i ambitna, on – delikatny, opanowany i tolerancyjny. Mieli troje dzieci: Jadwigę, Zofię i Aleksandra. W narzeczeństwie zawarli umowę: Maria pozwoliła Piotrowi palić, Piotr Marii pisać wiersze. Pod nazwiskiem męża pisarka wydrukowała swój pierwszy poetycki tom pod tytułem Wiersze ulotne ''(który miał dwa wydania – w Krakowie w 1887 i 1893 roku), drugi tomik nazywał się ''W błędnym kole ''(Poznań, 1916), kolejne: ''Rozkołysany dzwon ''(Poznań, 1920), zbiór fraszek ''Ku rozweseleniu ducha (Poznań, 1920), Z niewydanych wierszy i satyr (Lwów, 1936) i Klapsy ''(Poznań, 1936). Twórczość liryczna Mimi oscyluje między nastrojowymi impresjonistycznymi strofami a patriotycznym zaangażowaniem. To ostatnie wydobywa się szczególnie mocno w pisanych z niezwykłym talentem do ripost satyrach. Nadmienić trzeba, że do Wielkopolski Mimi przybyła w momencie, kiedy pruski zaborca zaostrzył kurs swojej wynaradawiającej polityki, za rządów „żelaznego kanclerza” Ottona von Bismarcka. W politykę tę uderzyła wykorzystując wszystkie swoje umiejętności i cechy charakteru: satyrami, artykułami prasowymi, petycjami oraz wizytami w urzędach. Szczególnie mocno zaangażowała się w walkę z germanizacją dzieci i młodzieży. W ''Wierszach ulotnych opublikowała głośny wówczas wiersz „Do B.”, w którym przemawia do Bismarcka w imieniu polskich matek, oto fragment nienawistnej apostrofy kierowanej do „Żelaznego Kanclerza”: „Ty myślisz mój książę że my synów Na to będziemy rodziły, By krwią ich Tobie przysporzyć wawrzynów A Prusom granic i siły? Myślisz, mój książe, że groźbą zagłady, Że twemi gwałty strwożone, My im zakażem w pradziadów iść ślady, Na przeszłość spuścim zasłonę? (…) Powiesz: idee… Lecz do nas należy Utrzymać naród w nadziei, Że kiedyś, kiedyś godzina uderzy: Stanie się ciało z idei. Oto cel życia, nas Polek i Matek! Twój gniew go zniszczyć nie zdoła, Sił, chęci, mienia zbierzemy ostatek. Dopniemy go w pocie czoła!” Maria Szembekowa była również autorką szkicu biograficznego o swoim teściu Generał Piotr Szembek ''(Kraków, 1902), wzorowanego na ''Weselu ''Stanisława Wyspiańskiego dramatu ''Pogrzeb. Obraz fantastyczny w dwóch odsłonach ''(Poznań, 1919), cyklu nowel ''Na jawie i śnie ''(Poznań, 1903), książki wspomnieniowej ''Niegdyś… Wspomnienia moje o Aleksandrze Fredrze (Lwów, 1927) oraz powieści dla dzieci'' Same tajemnice (Poznań, 1932), nawiązującej do książki swojej przyjaciółki Zofii Kossak Szczuckiej zatytułowanej ''Kłopoty Kacperka, góreckiego skrzata. Spora część tego, co pisała rozrzucona jest po różnych czasopismach, wiadomo, że drukowała między innymi w lwowskim „Dzienniku Polskim”, krakowskim „Dzienniku Polskim” czy „Dzienniku Poznańskim”, spuścizna rękopiśmienna uległa zniszczeniu w zawierusze wojennej, nieliczne z przetrwałych rękopisów znajdują się w Bibliotece Narodowej. Wspomniana parafraza Wesela ''Wyspiańskiego została wystawiona w latach dwudziestych we Lwowie przez Michała Tarasiewicza pod tytułem ''Dziś i jutro. Warto o tym nadmienić, gdyż przedstawienie wywołało burzę w środowiskach lewicowych, a autorce sztuki poradzono, by wróciła do domowych obowiązków: „lepiej gnieść pierogi, niż pisać” napominał ją jeden z recenzentów. Skandal wywołały polityczne poglądy wnuczki Fredry. Dramat, idealizując szlachtę, konserwował przeświadczenie, że klasa ta powinna sprawować duchowe przywództwo, negatywnie odnosił się do powojennych niepokojów klasowych i roszczeń partii socjalistycznych i komunistycznych, podając za rozwiązanie ideę solidaryzmu klasowego. Poglądy te rozwijała później w licznych wystąpieniach publicystycznych. Idea szlacheckiego posłannictwa kazała jej zbuntować się przeciwko ustawie znoszącej tytuły rodowe, wyrażać swoje obawy wobec reformy rolnej – zrównywała parcelację uchwaloną przez nowopowstały polski rząd z pruskim wywłaszczeniem. W broszurze napisanej w imieniu „wdów ziemianek”, zatytułowanej Wobec dokonanego faktu, opublikowanej w Kaliszu w 1919 roku nazwała uchwałę sejmową o zasadach reformy rolnej „wytworem socjalistyczno-bolszewickiego obłędu”. Gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że kijem Wisły nie zawróci, nie wyrzekając się swoich poglądów, ostrze swojej krytycznej obserwacji wycelowała w życie polityczne nowopowstałego państwa polskiego. W latach międzywojennych zasłynęła jako autorka satyr piętnujących wady młodej demokracji. Szczególnie mocno krytykowała brak ideowości, hipokryzję i koniunkturalizm elit oraz obłudę prasy. Opublikowała osobny tom tego typu utworów zatytułowany Klapsy – ku pożytkowi ludzi tak wielkich jak maluczkich, który zebrał bardzo dobre recenzje. Nie sposób pominąć również książki wspomnieniowej poświęconej dziadkowi – Niegdyś… Wspomnienia moje o Aleksandrze Fredrze. Stanowi ona nieocenione źródło wiedzy o ostatnich latach życia autora Zemsty, jego relacjach z najbliższymi i cechach charakteru zaobserwowanych przez ukochaną wnuczkę. Przedmowę do książki napisał znawca twórczości Fredry, historyk, krytyk literatury i prozaik Adam Grzymała-Siedlecki. Pasja historyczna Mimi uwidoczniła się również w podanej przez nią do druku beletryzowanej biografii swojego teścia Piotra Szembeka. Autorka Klapsów napisała o sobie: „Nie wiem, czy kto bardziej ode mnie ma religię pamiątek, tradycji i w ogóle przeszłości”, podkreślić trzeba, że tę swoją miłość do przeszłości przekazała swoim córkom – Zofii i Jadwidze, które były pionierkami wielkopolskiej etnologii i archeologii. thumb|Maria Szembekowa 'Mimi, rodzina, działalność patriotyczna' Maria urodziła trójkę dzieci – dwie córki: Jadwigę (1883-1939), etnografkę i archeolożkę, Zofię (1885-1974), zakonnicę, archeolożkę, etnografkę i nauczycielkę oraz syna Aleksandra (1886-1928), delegata do Sejmu Dzielnicowego w Poznaniu, komisarza wyznaczonego przez Komisję Ententy na polskiego komisarza granicznego do ustalenia powojennej granicy z Niemcami, radcę ambasady polskiej w Paryżu przedwcześnie zmarłego w stolicy Francji w wyniku udaru. Wkrótce musiała wychowywać je sama, gdyż w 1896 r. zmarł jej mąż. Miała 34 lata i postanowiła, że nigdy nie wyjdzie już za mąż, do końca życia chodziła w żałobie. Za główny cel wyznaczyła sobie staranne wykształcenie potomstwa. Powyższe krótkie opisy ich sylwetek świadczą o tym, że swoje ambicje zrealizowała z naddatkiem. Inspirowała i patronowała również ich młodzieńczym przedsięwzięciom patriotycznym. W założonej w okresie zaborów w pałacu przez córki tajnej szkole polskiej uczono dzieci z kręgu rodziny i znajomych oraz z okolicznych wsi języka polskiego, polskiej literatury i historii. Mimi fundowała stypendia i nagrody dla najlepszych uczniów i uczennic, kupowała książki do biblioteki, obdarowywała dzieci przystępujące do pierwszej komunii książeczkami do nabożeństwa. Gorliwie finansowo wspierała również Towarzystwo Naukowej Pomocy im. Karola Marcinkowskiego, Towarzystwo Czytelni Ludowych i wiele innych instytucji oświatowych. Podobno należała do grona osób, które najhojniej wsparły materialnie powstanie wielkopolskie. Podczas zrywu przesyłała tajne meldunki dotyczące ruchów wojsk niemieckich, a podczas powstań i plebiscytów śląskich odegrała poważną rolę agitując w sprawie polskiej. W jesieni życia przeniosła się z Siemianic do położonego niedaleko nich dworku na Wesołej. Siedemdziesiąte piąte urodziny obchodzić miała u córki Jadwigi w Przyłbicach. Zgodnie ze zwyczajem spędziła tam święta Bożego Narodzenia oraz Nowy Rok. W ramach przygotowań do jubileuszu uczestniczyła w próbie generalnej okolicznościowego przedstawienia, sztuki alegorycznej o upływającym czasie autorstwa wnuczki, Anny Szeptyckiej. Do premiery przedstawienia nie dotrwała. Zmarła nagle z 4 na 5 stycznia. Pogrzeb odbył się w Siemianicach. Mimi została pochowana w grobowcu Szembeków obok męża i przedwcześnie zmarłego syna. Pasją Marii było polowanie i wędkarstwo. Zdjęcia uśmiechniętej Mimi ze strzelbą i wędką dopełniają obrazu zaangażowanej społecznie hrabiny, walczącej z germanizacją poetki, obrończyni wartości narodowych i szlacheckich, równoważą go również utwory takie, jak na przykład Wolność ''opublikowana w ''Wierszach ulotnych ''z 1887 r.: „Idąc przez cichą, samotną drożynę, Pięknego jednego poranka, Ujrzałam w dali młodziuchną dziewczynę, I tejże młodego kochanka On ją całował, przyciskał do łona, Powtarzał przysięgi zwierzenia; Ona słuchała, radosna, spłoniona, Wymowna śród swego milczenia. I rzekłam sobie: Szczęśliwa dziewczyna! Złote sny szczęścia w główce jej się roją, Dziś wiosna życia dla niej się zaczyna; Ale ja wolę, wolę wolność moją!... Minęły lata. Wszystko się zmieniło. Swych przysiąg dotrzymał kochanek, Dziewczę swobodę dziewiczą straciło, Jej czoła mirtowy tknął wianek. Znów ją widziałam jak przy męża boku, Wciąż równie mu droga i miła Nadzieję, męstwo w jego czerpiąc oku, Po drodze żywota kroczyła. I rzekłam sobie: Szczęśliwa to żona, Której myśl wiecznie do męża zwrócona! W smutku, nieszczęściu, miłość jest jej zbroją Ale ja wolę – wolę wolność moją! Ostatnie strofy tego utworu przywołują jeszcze jeden obraz bohaterki wiersza – a więc jeszcze jedną rolę, w którą kobieta według niepisanych odwiecznych praw musi wejść – rolę matki. Autorski podmiot liryczny pogodnie dystansuje się również jednak i od tej ostatniej refrenem „Ale ja wolę – wolę wolność moją!” Bibliografia - Z. z Fredrów Szeptycka, ''Wspomnienia z lat ubiegłych, Wrocław 1967; - D. Kamolowa, Spuścizna rodzinna Fredrów w zbiorach rękopisów Biblioteki Narodowej, „Biuletyn Informacyjny Biblioteki Narodowej” 1968 nr 12; - L. Kokociński, Ostatnia z Fredrów, „Południowa Wielkopolska” 1968 nr 12; - J. Pietrzak, Fredrowska krew w Wielkopolsce, „Kierunki” 1974 nr 24, 25; - S. Wasylewski, Wspomnienia i szkice znad Warty, Poznań 1973. Autorka hasła: Joanna Krajewska Kategoria:Pisarki według epoki Kategoria:1851-1900 Szembekowa Maria Szembekowa Maria